


eternal | oikawa tooru

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Other, i can be your angle or yuor devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	eternal | oikawa tooru

  
_spirit!reader_  
heavenly!au  
  

> _**"We loved with a love that was more than love."**_

>  _Edgar Allen Poe_

>  _(excerpt from Annabel Lee)_

Hazel flutters at the corner of your vision. Feathers, sleek and glossy, envelop your body, melding to your skin like water slipping down smooth stones on a summer day.

A warm breath tickles the back of your neck. Electricity shooting pleasantly through your nerves, you lean back, knowing he will let you relax into his embrace.

Your perspective is obscured by speckled cream, yet through proximity, you can sense his presence...

Café au lait. Like the espressos in those lovely French shops down earthside. Liquid power, addicting and delicious.

Tooru's aura dims, and you know he is about to speak.

 _"I'm going down earthside tomorrow,"_ his voice whispers in your ear, eliciting a shudder and a muted sigh from those lips of yours, the same ones he remembers kissing harshly back when it was dark and you were still _human_.

Ah, so it was this time of year again, you think.

"I see," you respond, (e/c) orbs muted.

He lets his gaze fall upon your (h/c) tresses and trail downwards, to where the tips are heartstoppingly golden. Fingerprints that match his are scattered like raindrops on those locks.

"I'll be back soon."

You remember the times this has happened before.

"One month is not very soon, Tooru."

He's smiling, you know he is.

"Ah, I forget that I have been alive for hundreds of years and you have not."

It's a ritual, now.

"Oh, don't pull that on me."

His chin lifts up and falls to rest on your shoulder. You shiver.

"It's true, (f/n)-chan."

A shimmering laugh escapes your lips. The guardian angel marvels - because it's not like he hears it every day - like he does every time. You're beautiful to him. You know it.

"Well, don't take too long, okay?"

You turn to look at him, placing your hands flat on his chest. There's heat burning where your palms meet thin fabric, roaring through him and incinerating every ounce of willpower he still has left.

Still, Tooru catches the implication in your tone.

 _Don't get caught up._

 _Don't fall in love with someone else._

 _Don't leave me alone._

 _Not again._

"Oh, (f/n)..."

He tilts his head down, chestnut hair falling over one eye.

"I'll never give you up. Ever."

You smile.

"I love you," Tooru murmurs.

"I'll love you for all eternity. I'll love you until I cannot breathe anymore. I'll love you even if my wings are taken away, and I become like you. I'll love you when I'm no more than a residual spirit with no more soul than a ghostling."

Your lips curve up, and you wrap your arms around his neck, fingers entwining.

 _"Shh. I know."_  



End file.
